


Morning Troubles

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Pregnancy has taken a toll on Hermione, but Fred and George seem to be taking it in stride. As far as Fred was concerned, their unborn baby was their perfect muse.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Morning Troubles

Fred stared down the bowl of soup as if it were about to sprout wings and fly off if he looked away from it for even a second. Truth was that it probably would.

Hermione's pregnancy was rough, considering the Healers had warned her she might not be able to conceive due to the Dark curse Dolohov had used on her, but the most difficult part of all was that the baby's magic was acting up more often these days. As Hermione experienced her mood swings, something would go awry, and Fred would be left to deal with the mess.

Not that he minded. The bouts of accidental magic kept on inspiring him to make more and more creative products for his business. He had written down all his ideas in his trusted pink-and-purple notebook—a gag gift from Bill last Christmas. By the seventh month of pregnancy, their baby's magic had wreaked havoc all around: the shop's Pygmy Puffs had flown up in the air as though they were possessed; the showerhead had begun singing a terrible rendition of _Uptown Girl_ by Westlife; Crookshanks had an unusual Elvis Presley-like hairstyle, and Fred and George had showered him with glitter to the cat's annoyance; the bookshelves had started reorganizing themselves, which caused Hermione to panic even more.

As far as Fred was concerned, their unborn baby was their perfect muse.

Even George loved the hilarious incidents that would happen around Hermione. He had taken to camping out in the middle of Fred's and Hermione's living room, claiming he didn't want to miss anything about his sister-in-law's pregnancy.

"Are you still waiting for something to happen, Fred?" Hermione asked, yawning as she waddled into the kitchen, dressed in her pyjamas, her lavender-scented sleep mask hanging off her ear. "And you're still here, George?"

"Yup!" George immediately shot off his chair to help Hermione, and the brunette rolled her eyes when she noticed Fred's intense concentration. She huffed as she sat down, and immediately, the spoons on the table began to tap-dance.

"Ha!" Fred leapt up to grab his notebook, but when Hermione scowled up at him, he sheepishly sat down. Leaning forward to give her a sweet kiss, he said, "Sorry, but you're so entertaining!"

"I don't _want_ to be entertaining," she grumbled. Fred's bowl started swivelling around on its spot, but she didn't notice it.

George did. Silently, he cast an Accio, and Fred's notebook zoomed into his hand. He began to scribble down the incident on an empty page, leaning back in his chair to inspect the whirling soup.

"We understand, my love," Fred said, leaning over again to kiss Hermione's nose. "This is a very stressful time for you, and you should relax. How about I give you a massage after lunch? And make you a nice hot bath? With all those essential oils and things you like?"

Blearily, Hermione nodded before catching sight of the bowl which was still rotating on its spot. The sight caused her head to spin, and she clenched her eyes shut and placed her hands on the table to steady herself.

Just then, the soup flew up into the air and came splashing down into the bowl, drenching Fred's face. Hermione's eyes widened as Fred reached up to wipe off the warm liquid, and she stammered, "I'm so sorry, Fred! I don't know how—"

"That was _brilliant_ , Herms," George said before he threw his head back and laughed. "It would be a great idea to market a soup that flies out of its can! Babies would love that! Self-Flinging Soup! A nightmare for parents!"

"If only we make the soup difficult to get rid of! We could make it slimy, too! Well? Get on with it, Forge!" Fred grinned as he Vanished the soup from the table. "Mrs Fred Weasley, our baby's a genius! And it's _all_ because of you and that brilliant mind of yours. I won't even take credit for that."

"Great. Blame _me_ for all this," Hermione grumbled, but she good-naturedly patted her belly, a soft smile forming on her face. She picked up the bottle of milk to pour it into her empty bowl.

No matter what she said, Fred knew she loved their baby with everything she had. As he picked up his notebook to go over what else they could use for their products, he reached forward to entwine his fingers with hers. He couldn't wait to see what the baby would do when it finally got there.

_Tough times ahead,_ he thought with a small smirk as he watched Hermione scowl at the milk swirling around in the bowl. Still, he wouldn't change anything for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. :)


End file.
